1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of video communication. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for positioning a camera to enable eye-to-eye videoconferencing.
2. Description of Related Background Art
Videoconferencing is rapidly becoming a popular method of communication between remote parties who wish to approximate face-to-face contact without travel. As bandwidth limitations are ameliorated, more events such as business meetings, family discussions, and shopping may be expected to take place through videoconferencing.
Unfortunately, videoconferencing has been limited in the past by the relative positions of the camera, the display screen, and the person. More specifically, the camera is typically positioned above, beside, or below the screen. As a result, a person looking into the screen appears to be looking above, below, or to the side of the person with whom they are speaking. Eye contact is never actually made because neither party looks at the camera; rather, each person looks at his or her own screen. Consequently, both parties perceive that true face-to-face communication is not occurring.
Some devices have been made in an attempt to more closely simulate eye-to-eye communication. Such devices may involve, for example, the use of complex and specialized display screens with advanced optical and projection equipment. Unfortunately, most consumers would wish to communicate via conventional, inexpensive personal computer or entertainment hardware such as “webcams” and televisions.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for obtaining an image of a person from along the person's eye level when the person is looking at the image of a second person on a screen. Preferably, such a system should lend the impression of eye-to-eye communication without unduly burdening other aspects of the videoconferencing process. Additionally, such a system and method should preferably be adaptable to existing consumer hardware.